APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The primary goal of this project is to develop an interdisciplinary faculty of development model designed to enhance the research, teaching, and clinical skills of university faculty in the prevention and treatment of alcohol use disorders. A second goal is to provide faculty participants with an up-to-date review of recent scientific findings in the alcohol area including fetal alcohol effects. The model to be tested is based on skills-based courses previously developed by the P.I. for full-time clinic/teaching family medicine faculty who have limited time and resources. Schools of interest for this project include medicine, nursing, pharmacy, dentistry, allied health, social work, psychology, public health. Over the three years of the project, two courses will be held at each of six U.S. university sites. These include the University of Nebraska, Howard University, University of Arizona, University of Louisville, University of Hawaii, and the University of Texas at Houston. The project curriculum is based on the NIAAA International Medical Education Project. We expect to offer a menu of 20 skills-based workshops. Topics include fetal alcohol exposure, care of special populations such as women and the elderly, brief intervention treatment, specialized treatment, prevention, teaching skills, clinical research design, methods to interpret the alcohol literature, scientific writing, educational evaluation, and grant preparation. Two courses will be offered at each site, three months apart. The courses will be taught by members of the UW Center for Addiction Research and Education (CARE) and local clinicians and researchers. Project Evaluation will focus on changes in skills and activities. A pre-post quasi- experimental design with six-months follow-up will be used to assess the variables of interest. These variables include completion of take-home assignments, implementation of teaching programs, increase in clinical skills, and development of collaborative projects. A CARE researcher will conduct on-site face-to-face interviews with course participants and academic deans. Changes in participants' clinical skills will be assessed using a standardized patient protocol. This low-cost, low intervention project has the potential to serve as a national model that could be applied to most universities.